


Flirting Wouldn't Work

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Character of Color, Community: ficondemand, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura hangs back after class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Wouldn't Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's FicOnDemand's ["first kisses" comment fic meme](http://ficondemand.dreamwidth.org/4317.html).

Uhura hangs back after the lesson, pretending to organize her notes. Spock hovers by the viewscreen, plugging exam results chips into his padd while the class files out.

When they're alone, Uhura stands with shaking legs and makes her way to him.

He looks up.

At the risk, or rather certainty, of being reprimanded for fraternization, she takes the padd from his hand and pushes him up against the desk; takes his head between her hands and kisses those still, soft lips.

He doesn't resist.

It doesn't mean there won't be a reprimand. In just a minute.

God, his tongue.


End file.
